Aencipe:Aencipe:Quests
=The Quest Board= The large board behind the bar counter at the in looms over all the patrons. It has a great height and width. Luckily the print on the paper is large enough to comfortably read from a distance, though the bartender can always grab a request and hand it to you so you can look over it closer. Underground Forest Quests Quest #11*Complete* -The exploration administration would like excavation of section 11 of the underground forest done. In order to complete the request, a 100% mapping of the area is required or the acquiring of a single relic. Light is pouring down from above somehow, so while additional lighting won't be necessary to see, the forest holds many shadows. Compensation: 50 shells per person Scouting information: Easy. The exploration administration gives it a turtle ranking. Quest #12 -A relic is thought to be in section 12 of the underground forest. The exploration administration would like this relic retrieved. In order to complete the request, please retrieve a relic. Light is pouring down from above somehow, so while additional lighting won't be necessary to see, the forest holds many shadows. Compensation: 150 shells per person Scouting information: Normal. The exploration administration gives it a wolf ranking. Additional scouting reports a high number of tentacled creatures. Quest #16s -There is a tentacled creature out there. After being defeated by it, I am terrified to go out adventuring so long as it is alive. Please kill it for my peace of mind. The exploration administration approves this quest as a solo mission. Compensation: 70 Shells Scouting information: Easy. The exploration administration gives it a BOSS! ranking. Additional scouting reports the creature has an increadibly hard shell and packs a powerful punch. Quest #17 -A terrible creature was spotted in section 17 of the underground forest! Adventurers have been injured meeting this creature. They describe a creature that can fly, has a single eye on a stalk, and attacks by landing on adventurers with its hard shell-like body. Compensation: 500 shells per person Scouting information: Normal. The exploration administration gives it a BOSS! ranking. Additional scouting reports there may be injured adventurers in the area. Quest #20 -The exploration administration is requesting a jewel known as "heart jewel". There were some imperfect samples located in section 21 of the underground forest. Completion of hte quest requires turning in a heart jewel of any condition. The jewel has metalic properties. Compensation: 100 shells per person Scouting information: Easy. The exploration administration gives it a rabid squirrel ranking. Additional scouting reports caution to be taken on this quest. Quest #21 -Section 21 of the underground forest contains remnants of stone that has been commonly found in specific areas. It is thought these types of stone indicate ancient housing areas. The exploration administration would like the area investigated for Relics. The quest is completed when a relic is found. Compensation: 50 shells per person Scouting information: Easy. The exploration administration gives it an ant ranking. Quest #29 -I am searching for the Eternity Rose. Powerful creatures seem to feast on this plant, however... All sections containing Eternity Rose fields have not been approved for exploration. My sources indicate there may be one in section 29 of the underground forest. Retrieve the rose for the reward. Compensation: 75 shells per person Scouting information: Easy. The exploration administration gives it an ant ranking. Quest #35s -The exploration administration believes there is a relic in section 35 of the underground forest. The section of the forest is filled with large amounts of creatures, and so would prefer that only a lone person go so as not to attract too much attention. The exploration administration has approved this as a solo quest. Compensation: 150 Shells and 1 potion Scouting information: Normal. The exploration administration gives it a lonewolf ranking. Quest #36 -The exploration administration has opened section 36 of the underground forest for exploration. There is no goal but the exploration administration would like the creature population thinned down, so there is a reward for each creature eliminated. Compensation: 20 Shells per person per monster Scouting information: Easy. The exploration administration gives it a squirrel ranking. Quest #63 -The exploration administration scouting group has discovered the outer area of a ruins. The exploration administration would like a group to find the entrance to the ruins and retrieve 2 relics. Lighting may be a problem, but scouting inside has not been done. Compensation: 400 shells per person Scouting information: Normal. The exploration administration gives it a rattlesnake rating. Quest #67 -A request has been given by the exploration administration. Section 67 of the underground forest is to be explored. an 80% complete map of the area is required. Light is pouring down from above somehow, so while additional lighting won't be necessary to see, the forest holds many shadows however. Compensation: 125 shells per person Scouting information: Moderately difficult. The exploration administration gives it a shark rating. No additional information is available.